CC-1211/AU
This article is about the 'alternate version. You may be looking for the ''main version. This article is meant to run alongside Kahar Zamet's article, and is not considered canon in the author's universe. '''CC-1211, nicknamed "Dodge," was a clone marshal commander during the Clone Wars, who led the renowned 56th Battalion alongside Jedi General Viera Cacete. He was born on Kamino as a Force-sensitive prototype, something that was unknown to everyone but few of the Kaminoan cloners. Throughout the Clone Wars he became a hero, and eventually removed his inhibitor chip prior to the execution of Order 66, when he helped Viera escape with the aid of Siege Platoon's surviving members. Later on, Dodge became a general in The Survivors and led several of them from a base on Mustafar. Throughout his time there, he learned from Viera to be a Jedi, after finding out about his Force-sensitivity. After their base was destroyed, he oversaw the construction of their new base on Rishi, Striker Mountain. After the Battle of Rishi occurred, The Survivors joined with the rebellion on Atollon, and eventually formed the Rebel Alliance. He participated in the Galactic Civil War, and later became a Jedi Knight in the New Jedi Order. In 6 ABY, he married Cryshta Ubahn, a Mandalorian warrior whose clan he had earned honor with. After several years, Dodge became a Jedi Master and sat on the Jedi High Council. Biography Early life In 32 BBY, the Jedi Master Sifo Dyas commissioned the Kaminoans on Kamino to create a clone army for the Galactic Republic. Several of the Kaminoans, including the Prime Minister Lama Su, were interested in seeing what would happen if a Force-sensitive clone was made. They obtained the DNA of a Jedi Knight, and combined that with the DNA of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett to create the clone trooper 1211. The Kaminoans wished to test 1211's leadership skills, while also being a Force-sensitive, and so they designated him "CC-1211," and he was chosen exclusively to become a clone commander for the Grand Army. 1211's early life was like any other clone trooper commander's. He went through various exercises and tests that turned him into a leader, slowly. For nine and a half years, he learned from Kaminoan trainers and Mandalorians called by Jango Fett himself. Throughout his time on Kamino, 1211 had grown a dislike for the Kaminoans, especially Lama Su, because they looked down at the clones as their creations - as if they were puppets - and they were constantly watching 1211, making him uncomfortable from time to time. Once 1211 had finished his training, he oversaw the training of clone troopers. His attention had been drawn to a squad led by clone sergeant 2176, and 1211 decided to attend every one of their training simulations to see what they were made of. Satisfied with their results, 1211 requested that his unit be transferred to his battalion, the 56th, when the time came for war. His request was granted. The Clone Wars Battle of Geonosis The 56th Battalion, led by Commander 1211, was sent to Geonosis with several other clone units to extract a Jedi strike team from the Pentranaki arena, and then assault the Separatist Alliance. The 56th went straight into the fray as other units extracted the Jedi from the arena. They were joined, after a while, by Jedi Master Saesee Tiin, who treated 1211 with respect, as if he were another human being. During the battle, the 56th was attacked by swarms of Geonosians, one of which gave 1211 a scar along his left temple. After 1211 was saved by Tiin, the clone began to look up to the Jedi as heroes, and more than just their officers. The battle went on for hours, and was eventually won by the Republic. The 56th was recalled to Coruscant, while 1211 traveled to Kamino to participate in the ARC training program, to enhance his skills as a commander. ARC Training Program Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Clone Commander Category:Male Characters Category:The Survivors Category:The Rebellion Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Mandalorian Category:Force Sensitive